Tênue Linha
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Em seus aniversários ninjas só querem ganhar presentes normais. Para Itachi não era diferente. Ele só queria a bela e perigosa Ookami Ichigo. Tudo seria mais fácil se ela não fosse sua subordinada além de ser uma Uchiha e ele não tivesse uma namorada.


**Disclaimer:** _**Naruto:**_Por que eu tenho que ler isso?

_**Kammy:**_ Leia ou eu acabo com seu estoque de ramen u.u

_**Naruto:**_ Okay *amedrontado* _Naruto e seu personagem pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas se ele me der o Itachi-kun e fizer o Sasuke voltar para a Sakura eu agraceço._ O quê? Eu amo a Sakura-chan mais que o teme!

_**Kammy:**_Não pedi sua opinião e sem ramen *seqüestra todos*

_**Naruto:**_T-T

**Mini-Dicionário**

-san – senhor, senhora, senhorita. Tratamento respeitoso, usado também quando não se tem intimidade.

hime – princesa

-kun – tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "san", porém próprio para meninos

taichou – capitão

chunnin – posto intermediário

kunoichi – ninja mulher

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Folha

yondaime – quarto hogake

sandaime – terceiro hogake

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

kenkkei genkai – linhagem sanguinea avançada

iie – não

oyasumi – boa noite

otou-san – pai

jounin – posto permanente

gomen – me desculpe

baka - idiota

bushin no jutsu – técnica de clonagem (acho que esse é o nome)

-sama – vossa senhoria. Tratamento de extremo respeito, usado para evidenciar uma diferença hierárquica.

sensei – profesor

nande – por que?

kami-sama – deus

hai – sim

sugoi – incrível

nii-chan – irmão mais velho

Kumogakure no Sato – vila oculta da Nuvem

raikage – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Nuvem

otouto – irmão mais novo

omedetou tanjoubi – parabéns pelo seu aniversário (se não me engano, pelo menos é dito quando alguém faz aniversário)

arigatou – obrigado

genjutsu – arte ninja da ilusão

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

owari – fim

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Estava naquela sala escura, dentro dos domínios da ANBU. Passava de três da manhã e não tinha ninguém que lhe fizesse companhia e a única que ansiava ainda não tinha chegado.

A porta foi aberta devagar, como se tivesse medo que alguém o flagrasse. O moreno, que estava atento a cada ruído ao seu redor, virou-se para encará-lo. A face de porcelana da máscara de gato perfurou seus orbes negros.

A mulher por detrás daquela máscara tinha longos cabelos pretos e a pele muito alva.

- Itachi-san* – curvou-se numa reverência e entregou os relatórios ao seu líder.

Ele olhou-a brevemente antes de recolher os relatórios de suas mãos.

- Algum problema, hime*? – seus orbes negros perfuraram os dela, sobre a máscara.

- Nenhum, Itachi-kun* – ela retirou a máscara, revelando um rosto sereno e suave. Seus orbes tão negros quanto os dele – A missão foi concluída com sucesso.

Ele não lhe respondeu. Caminhou lentamente em direção a janela e pôs-se a observar as estrelas que brilhavam no céu noturno. A morena sorriu diante do ato. Estava mais do que acostumada com as ações de seu taichou*. Esticou a perna em cima da mesa a fim de retirar os protetores que a cobriam. Fez os mesmo com a outra. Repetiu o processo até que todos os ornamentos que a protegiam estavam dispostos cuidadosamente em cima da mesa.

Caminhou suavemente até ele sem fazer barulho. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do chunnin*. O exótico aroma que dela exalava penetrou fundo em seus sentidos. Lembrou-se perfeitamente da primeira vez que a avistou.

_A pequena kunoichi* estava nas estátuas dos hogake*, mas precisamente em cima da cabeça do yondaime*. A chuva intensa não a fez se mover do lugar, pelo contrário, só fez com que ela desejasse cada vez mais não sair dali._

_Seus parceiros de equipe não a procurariam e ela não queria ninguém ao seu lado naquele momento. Abraçou suas pernas e descansou a cabeça entre os joelhos, triste. _

_Não havia ninguém em Konoha que sentia sua falta ou que se importasse com ela. A única que algum dia se importou não estava mais ao seu lado. E agora sabia por que. Tudo por ordens de sandaime*. Será que algum dia encontraria alguém que se importasse verdadeiramente com ela?_

_- Pretende ficar ai muito tempo?_

_Ela virou-se em direção a voz, assustada. Não tinha percebia a presença perto de si._

_- A quanto tempo está ai?_

_- Não importa – o chunnin pulou para a estátua onde ela estava e sentou-se ao seu lado – Não respondeu minha pergunta._

_- Nem você a minha – revidou atrevida._

_- Gostei de você – num movimento rápido, o Uchiha a deitou na pedra e ficou por cima dela – Nenhuma outra garota me enfrentou._

_- Por que todas ficam babando em cima de você para dizer que é um babaca idiota._

_O moreno não alterou a expressão, mas por dentro estava morrendo de ódio. Aquela garota era muito corajosa e atrevida para alguém com 13 anos de idade, porém ele era muito mais forte e sábio para alguém com meros 11 anos de idade, além de não aparentar. Tentou usar o sharingan contra ela, mas para sua surpresa ela também o possuía. Não tinha nem noção que era uma Uchiha e que possuía uma genkei kekkai*. O que mais o surpreendeu foi que ela tinha controle do seu poder, mesmo sem saber que o possuía._

_- Realmente eu gostei de você – selou seu lábio em um selinho antes de desacordá-la e a carregar em seus braços até a residência da mesma._

- Sentiu minha falta, hein? – sorriu marota antes de mordiscar sua orelha, causando arrepios. Ela sabia muito bem que ali era o ponto fraco do ANBU.

- Não provoque – fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Se ela continuasse ele a possuiria ali mesmo.

- Prometo que vou tentar.

Itachi voltou-se furioso em sua direção, com o sharingan ativo. Ela lhe respondeu mais do que a altura. Os orbes escarlates se perfurando, como se quisesse matar um ao outro. Num movimento rápido o Uchiha desapareceu a sua frente e reapareceu atrás dela, agarrando sua cintura.

- Eu não vou parar depois que começar – ele mordiscou seu alvo pescoço, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

- E quem disse que eu quero que pare?

A morena girou em torno dos braços que a rodeavam, ficando de frente para ele. Ficaram minutos assim, somente se fitando quando os lábios afoitos se encontraram. As línguas ávidas exploravam uma a outra. Os longos dias de separação fez todos os seus sentimentos virem à tona, de uma vez só.

A kunoichi somente recuperou parte da razão quando sentiu as mãos de Itachi em seu bumbum, erguendo-a do chão. Instintivamente entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dela enquanto o chunnin caminhou com ela até a parede mais próxima e encostou o corpo de Ichigo na mesma. Ela não tinha como escapar daquela posição. Sua mão direita prendeu as delas um pouco acima da cabeça e a outra passou a acariciar seu seio direito. Ela suspirou de prazer perante o toque sem, contudo emitir algum ruído.

- Eu falei que se começasse...

Ambos sentiram a presença de um pequeno chakra se aproximar. O moreno rapidamente colocou-a no chão e a mesma recolocou as apretechos ANBU's numa velocidade impressionante.

Quando o intruso adentrou no ambiente encontrou a face séria do líder e a máscara de gato da kunoichi.

- Não sabia que estava tendo um encontro – debochou o recém-chegado.

- Se não tem mais nada a dizer, peço permissão para me retirar, Itachi-san.

- Permissão concedida – não poderia fazer nada.

Não gostou nada daquela invasão, ainda mais por ter que deixar sua kunoichi voltar àquela hora para casa ainda mais sozinha. Não que ela não soubesse se cuidar, mas gostava de saber que estava por perto para protegê-la.

- Seja sincero, você gostaria de dar uns bons apertões nela – debochou o shinobi* a sua frente.

- Eu já tenho uma namorada, além de estar aqui para trabalhar e não pegar todas as kunoichis que passam pela minha sala.

Era uma repreensão e o outro sabia disso. Sabia que os Uchihas eram sérios, todavia não pensou que fosse tanto assim. Só não imaginava que suas suposições estavam totalmente corretas. O moreno gostaria de agarrá-la para si e fazê-la sua mulher. Era verdade que tinha namorada, mas ela não o atraía da mesma maneira que Ichigo conseguia fazer nem mesmo possuía o belo corpo da chunnin.

Itachi continuava praguejando depois de muito tempo que o outro saiu. O que poderia fazer agora que o shinobi espantou sua mulher?

- Sentiu minha falta? – a voz doce da kunoichi penetrou em seus ouvidos e as delicadas mãos taparam seus olhos.

Com as pontas dos dedos o chunnin contornou as delicadas mãos da morena. Passou para seus braços sentindo a textura daquela pele delicada mesmo que fosse sob o pano das luvas.

- Então você não foi embora?

- Estou aqui, não estou?

Ele sorriu antes de tomá-la para si novamente. Até valia a pena passar a noite naquela sala fria se sempre fosse recebido assim.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ainda era de noite. Os dois shinobis caminhavam de mãos dadas pela pacata vila, deserta aquela hora. O trajeto não durou muito e logo estavam na residência dos Hatake.

- Arigatou, Itachi-kun – a bela garota beijou sua bochecha e afastou-se em direção a casa.

Antes que ela pudesse partir, o chunnin segurou seu pulso e a trouxe ao encontro de seu corpo. Ichigo, que já esperava esse gesto, sorriu satisfeita. Deixou que o ANBU lhe beijasse e a imprensasse contra o muro da residência.

- Saia daí e deixe-me montar uma casa para você.

- Iie* – sorriu ternamente e colocou um de seus dedos sobre os lábios dele – Vai levantar muitas suspeitas se eu sair agora. Oyasumi* – deixou que o shinobi lhe beijasse mais uma vez e sumiu pela residência.

Sem alternativas, o Uchiha voltou para sua casa. O distrito Uchiha estava escuro como um breu, nem mesmo uma única luz para lhe guiar, não que ele precisasse de uma. Adentrou em sua casa pela janela do quarto. Tinha noção que seu otou-san* deveria estar esperando na sala e Hajime o esperaria assim que amanhecesse.

Retirou os protetores, o colete e as botas. Desabou na cama ainda com parte do uniforme ANBU. Abriu os olhos em seguida. Estava sentindo falta da sua companheira, de seu cheiro. Sabia que não deveria se envolver, não com ela, não com sua Ichigo. Por que ela tinha que ser tão problemática? Se ela não fosse uma Uchiha tudo seria mais fácil. Será que realmente seria mais fácil? Relembrou sua primeira missão ao lado dela.

_Todos esperavam na entrada da vila. Koji e Ken treinavam entre si, excluindo completamente sua companheira de equipe e o jounnin* responsável por eles não fazia nada para mudar isso. O cliente do dia estava escorado nos muros, ao lado da kunoichi, a espera do chunnin que os guiaria. O que eles não sabiam, era que esse chunnin os avaliaria para a entrada na ANBU._

_- Gomen* pela demora – disse uma voz grave._

_- Você – Ichigo apontou para o recém chegado – Então o baka* vai nos acompanhar?_

_- Modos Ookami – repreendeu Masao, seu jounnin._

_- Iie – retalhou Itachi – Eu gosto da sinceridade dela. É uma coisa rara nos dias de hoje – deu o típico sorriso de canto – Prometo que vou te proteger, hime – falou a última palavra com ironia._

_- Eu não preciso de proteção, teme._

_- Definitivamente eu gosto de você._

_O moreno os conduziu pela densa floresta e todos os seguiram sem contestar, até mesmo a kunoichi. Odiava admitir, mas se sentia segura perto dele. Somente quando penetraram fundo na floresta perceberam que tudo não passava de uma emboscada._

_- Recuar, recuar – ordenou o jounin a seus pupilos._

_A kunoichi estava num grande dilema. Ou seguia seu mestre ou deixava Itachi a mercê daqueles mercenários. Optou pelo moreno, mesmo que saísse gravemente ferida dali. Pegou rapidamente as shurikens e lançou-as, objetivando calcular o alcance de seus ataques._

_- Fuja, Ichigo – gritou o moreno._

_- Iie. Bushin no Jutsu*._

_Quatro clones apareceram ao redor dela. Até mesmo Masao ficou impressionado. Nunca havia visto a garota lutar com tanto afinco. Seu nível era inferior ao dos oponentes, mas nem mesmo assim ela desistia._

_Não queria ter que apelar para aquela técnica, mas viu que não tinha escolha. Boi-Coelho-Dedos abertos-Macaco-Dedos abertos. A enorme quantidade de chakra começou a fluir em sua mão. Avançou para o inimigo deixando-o de o atingir por pouco. Estava em desvantagem, mas nem mesmo assim desistiu. Ela preparava a técnica pela terceira vez. Tudo acabaria ali, por que ela jamais poderia usar pela terceira vez. Não sabia quais seriam as conseqüências, mas se pudesse libertar Itachi estaria feliz._

_Aproximou-se mais do que seria recomendável e a executou. Somente deu certo devido a curta distâncias, pois assim que o jutsu atingiu seu primeiro oponente, ela caiu no chão, inconsciente. O Uchiha derrotou o restante dos inimigos e a pegou no colo. Sabia o estado crítico que ela se encontrava._

_Quando acordou novamente estava no hospital, sem o mínimo de chakra._

_- Você teve mais sorte que juízo – virou-se em direção a voz e encontrou seu sensei._

_Abaixou a cabeça levemente envergonhada e finalmente percebeu que havia mais pessoas no quarto._

_- Qual sua palavra, Itachi?_

_- Hogake-sama* – curvou-se antes de responder – Posso te fazer um pedido?_

_Koji e Ken davam pulos de alegria, pois imaginavam que o moreno os escolheria. Seu sensei* tinha colocado-os a par dos acontecimentos._

_- Claro – sorriu._

_- Eu quero a Ookami no meu futuro esquadrão ANBU._

_Todos ficaram impressionados com tal pedido. Nunca imaginaram que o shinobi escolheria a peça mais fraca do time._

_- Nande*? – começou Koji inconformado – Ela é fraca, inútil, não faz nada direito._

_- Ao contrário de você ela não ligou para sua própria vida e sim ao bem da missão e de seus companheiros. Não quero um subordinado covarde como você – as palavras o atingiram em cheio – Aceita ser minha pupila? – virou-se em direção a ela._

_- Hai, Itachi-san – fez uma breve reverência._

_- Só não passe mais dos limites – sorriu e saiu pela porta, deixando-a com uma esperança em seu futuro._

Definitivamente não poderia se afastar da kunoichi. Restava saber por quanto tempo ele conseguiria separar seus sentimentos sem se envolver por completo. Eram quase cinco da manhã quando ele conseguiu pegar no sono.

Acordou com alguém em seu quarto, acariciando suavemente seu rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Hime...

- Você nunca me chamou de hime.

O moreno abriu os orbes imediatamente. Era Hajime a responsável pelos carinhos. Agradeceu mentalmente a kami-sama*. Se a chamasse de Ichigo a coisa seria pior.

- Dormiu bem, amor? – perguntou após deixar um beijo sobre seus lábios.

O shinobi sentiu o chakra tarde demais. Virou-se e encontrou a kunoichi escorada na parede. Seu olhar não se alterou a ver a cena. Continuaram frios e concentrados, como sempre eram quando tinha algo urgente a resolver.

- Me espere lá na sala, as duas – era uma emergência e o chunnin tinha plena consciência disso.

As duas saíram para que ele pudesse se vestir. Ichigo calada e concentrada; Hajime tagarelando contra a presença da outra. Era nessas horas que admirava a maturidade da morena. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e foi até a sala. Agora não era só sua namorada que praguejava contra a presença da ANBU.

- SAIA DA MINHA CASA! – ordenou Fugaku.

- Não posso, tenho...

- Eu disse AGORA!

- Ichigo... – Itachi chamou sua atenção – O que aconteceu? – sabia que viria coisa séria, senão ela não teria se arriscado tanto a ponto de adentrar nos domínios Uchiha.

- Missão rank-S. O hogake-sama solicita sua presença imediatamente.

- Reúna nosso esquadrão e me encontre lá em vinte minutos.

- Hai, Itachi-san – ela fez uma breve reverência e antes que pudesse desaparecer, a voz fina de Sasuke atraiu sua atenção.

- Você é mesmo uma ANBU? – perguntou admirado.

- Hai* – sorriu amavelmente para o garoto e lhe mostrou a máscara de gato.

- Sugoi* – seus olhinhos brilharam – Eu quero ser como você!

O patriarca fechou os olhos como desejo inesperado de seu filho.

- Não queira – bagunçou os cabelos do garotinho – A solidão é dolorosa demais, mas se esforçar vai ser um bom shinobi e honrar o nome que carrega – sorriu e beijou sua testa.

- Eu quero namorar você ou ter uma namorada como você! – suas bochechas coraram.

- SASUKE! – repreendeu o pai.

- Gomen, mas acho que sou velha demais para você – recolocou a máscara e sumiu sem deixar vestígios.

- Só porque estávamos juntos – lamentava Hajime, fazendo birra.

- Hajime – o moreno olhou fixamente em seus olhos – Ela é minha subordinada e como tal deve me passar toda e qualquer missão.

- Acha mesmo que ela está falando a verdade? – interpôs o patriarca Uchiha.

- Ela é uma kunoichi e sabe de suas obrigações, otou-san. Sei que não gosta dela, porém não vou me desfazer da melhor kunoichi que já encontrei.

- Tem outras melhores – replicou o pai.

- Você e toda Konoha a julgam precipitadamente – começou a caminhar aos seus aposentos – Eu volto a tempo do meu aniversário.

Somente Sasuke o seguiu. O menor observava seu irmão colocar o uniforme ANBU com admiração.

- Nii-chan* – começou sem jeito – Ela é velha demais para mim?

O maior estacou na hora. Uma sensação incomoda se instalou. Não sabia o que responder sem se comprometer demais, além de que nunca tinha se sentido assim.

- Hai, ela é dois anos mais velha que eu.

- Então ela tem... – começou a contar nos dedos – 15?

- Ela faz 16 daqui a quatro meses.

- Então são três anos – emburrou o pequeno.

- Eu faço aniversário semana que vem – estreitou os olhos – Agora eu tenho que ir, cuide-se Sasuke – sumiu do mesmo jeito que a morena havia feito.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ela estava triste com a cena que acabara de presenciar. Não poderia pensar nisso. Itachi contava com ela. Chegou primeiro a casa de Daiki. Para variar, sua boa esposa não gostou de sua presença naquela humilde casa.

- Missão rank-S. Itachi-san nos espera no escritório do hogake-sama – resumiu a morena – Poderia chamá-lo, onegai – curvou a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

Ainda divida a mulher foi chamar seu marido. Não que confiasse na garota, contudo não poderia deixar de dar o recado ou ele se ferraria depois.

- O que foi? – o companheiro apareceu depois de alguns segundos, mal-humorado.

- Missão rank-S. Encontre-nos no escritório do hogake daqui a vinte minutos.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e a ANBU partiu para chamar o próximo. Escolheu Hachiro, pois sabia que dos três seria o mais difícil de convencer. Ele não confiava nem um pouco na kunoichi, por mais que ela se esforçasse para tal, nada surtia efeito. Todavia se a informação era verdadeira Itachi se zangaria. Por fim, decidiu ir. Embora não gostasse da garota admirava sua dedicação ao trabalho.

Ichigo deixou para chamar Daisuke por último. Era o único, além de Itachi, que respeitava e admirava a kunoichi. Quando chegou aos seus aposentos, encontrou-o somente de boxer. Sorriu diante da cena.

- Daisuke...

Ele abriu seus orbes esverdeados, corando em seguida. Cobriu-se rapidamente para impedir que a morena pudesse observar seu corpo. Ichigo somente riu do gesto. Era tarde demais, ela já havia visto.

- Missão... – o shinobi lhe interromepeu antes que pudesse completar.

- Rank-S. Itachi-san nos espera – disse numa voz de falsete – Pode se virar um instante? – assim que ela atendeu ao pedido, Daisuke começou a se vestir – Onde é o encontro dessa vez?

- Acho que você está acostumado demais aos meus modos. Bem, ele está nos esperando no escritório de sandaime.

Partiram assim que o ANBU terminou de se vestir. Como o esperado todos estavam lá, somente esperando a presença do líder que não tardou a chegar.

- Bom trabalho, Hime – sorriu para a garota.

O Uchiha havia dado um apelido "carinhoso" para cada um dos membros. O dela era hime, o que fazia seus companheiros suspeitarem que o shinobi sentisse algo por ela, sem saberem que estavam plenamente certos.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A missão dessa vez era em Kumogakure no Sato*. Tinham que assassinar o líder da guarda pessoal do Raikage*. Dividiram-se em dois grupos. Como sempre, Ichigo ficou com o líder. Os outros sentiam certa inveja da confiança que o moreno depositava na garota sem saberem que ele mesmo a treinava.

- Assim eles vão ficar desconfiados.

- Não posso deixar que descubram que você é uma Uchiha.

- Só isso? – por um instante fugaz o ANBU leu uma pontada de esperança em seu olhar.

- Não quero que fique chateada com o que viu.

- Chateada eu estou, mas eu supero. Porque sei que apesar de tudo você sente algo pro mim que não sente por ela.

- Correta mais uma vez, infelizmente aqui não é lugar para a gente discutir isso – beijou-a uma última vez antes de prosseguir.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eles voltaram a Konoha com a missão cumprida, porém a kunoichi estava seriamente machucada. Itachi a trouxe de volta cuidadosamente em seus braços. Ela estava tão ferida quanto esteve na primeira missão que realizaram juntos.

- Se quiser eu mesmo a carrego – ofereceu Daisuke prestativo. Não era só isso. Ele gostava da garota, mas ela não lhe dava a mínima atenção.

- Não precisa.

Também era o único que percebia que o líder nutria algo por sua subordinada embora essa relação devesse ser estritamente profissional. E ela se aconchegava mais nos braços fortes que a seguravam. Daisuke afastou-se conformado com sua derrota. Já sabia que Ichigo amava seu taisho, mas nunca imaginou que ele pudesse retribuir esse sentimento.

Assim que voltaram a vila, o Uchiha deixou a morena no hospital para depois entregar os relatórios. Estava preocupado com a garota embora não quisesse admitir. Sendo um Uchiha era difícil colocar seus sentimentos para fora, não estava acostumado a ter que lidar com eles. Sua sorte era que pelo menos Ichigo entendia esse seu lado, já Hajime não. Ele sorriu, não tinha como comparar as duas. Corria o sangue Uchiha na morena e assim como ele, ela também não sabia lidar com sentimentos.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Finalmente chegou o tão esperado dia. O moreno não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado com essa festa. Era sempre a mesma rotina. Todos lhe desejando feliz aniversário, dando-lhe presentes para ninjas esquecendo totalmente que antes de ser um ninja ele era um homem. Para completar sua desgraça, Ichigo foi obrigada pelos demais companheiros a permanecer nos domínios ANBU.

- Itachi-kun – Hajime o abraçou por trás, o que fez o moreno suspirar entediado.

Ultimamente estar com a namorada não lhe trazia nenhum prazer e olha que muitos gostariam de estar ao lado dela. Aquilo beirava a hipocrisia na opinião do moreno. Nunca foi sociável e agora tinha que se fazer de um se não quisesse desagradar o patriarca Uchiha. Por que não podia ser só um bolinho e presentes? Tinha que trazer todo esse povo para a mansão e ainda fazê-los aturar durante muito tempo.

Sua mãe, amorosa e gentil do jeito que era, tentava a todo custo fazê-lo se sentir bem naquele ambiente. Sem sucesso, é claro. O único que trazia carinho e paz ao seu ser era seu otouto*, Sasuke.

- Nii-chan – chamou com sua voz de criança – Omedetou tanjoubi* – estendeu um pequeno embrulho que parecia ter sido feito pelo próprio Sasuke.

Abriu cuidadosamente com especial carinho e atenção. Era um simples porta-retrato, trabalhado na moldura e com a foto de ambos emoldurando-a. Olhar para aquela foto lhe trazia uma sensação de nostalgia, de carinho, de conforto... Foi o único presente não-ninja que tinha ganhado a noite inteira.

- Como eu sei que você não gosta de coisas sofisticadas resolvi te dar uma simples lembrança – mordeu a língua e colocou as mãos na nuca numa atitude totalmente infantil.

- Arigatou*, Sasuke.

O menor ficou parado no mesmo lugar, com os olhinhos brilhando de surpresa. Seu irmão havia reconhecido seu esforço em agradá-lo. Continuou receoso, com medo de estragar o momento.

- Ela não está aqui, não é? – começou baixinho.

- Por que acha isso?

- Eu queria que ela estivesse – estava corado – Ela é forte e decidida, tudo que um bom shinobi deve ser.

O ANBU sorriu para o menor. Estava orgulhoso dela, de si mesmo, ele era o responsável pelo árduo treinamento que mesma recebera.

Aquela festa era um suplício. Não via a hora de todos irem se deitar e acabar com aquela palhaçada. Nem tudo saiu como ele esperava. Seu querido otou-san fez questão de deixar que Hajime dormisse na mansão aquela noite. Ele daria pulos de felicidade se não fosse o fato de que não sentia nada pela namorada. A única que habitava seus pensamentos era Ookami Ichigo, a única ninja pelo qual ele não deveria se apaixonar.

Deitados na enorme cama do shinobi, Hajime se enroscou nele, como se quisesse algo mais. O moreno percebeu o truque imediatamente. Até poderia brincar com a garota, porém não estava a fim. Ativou o sharingan no exato momento em que ela o observava carinhosamente. Como o esperado ela caiu no genjutsu*.

Levantou-se da cama, vestiu sua roupa de ANBU e partiu para onde a kunoichi se encontrava. Tudo que queria no momento eram os carinhos da garota. Pouco lhe importava se ela era uma Uchiha. Ninjas não iam para o céu mesmo. Um pecado a mais ou a menos não faria diferença.

Com esse novo pensamento, ele saiu pela janela e deixou sua namorada na cama, preso num sonho que ela acreditava ser real. Rapidamente chegou onde queria. Entrou assim mesmo, sem esconder seu chakra, não iria adiantar muito tentar escondê-lo mesmo. Abriu a porta da sala com força, parando-a na entrada. Assim que a atravessasse ele romperia a linha entre a loucura e a razão.

- Do jeito que estamos é melhor não vir.

Ichigo estava observando as estrelas pela janela e nem se virou ao sentir o chakra do moreno tão próximo. Ele ignorou o aviso, retirou todos os itens que o protegiam e caminhou até a kunoichi com passos decididos.

- E de que jeito estamos? – agarrou a cintura dela, trazendo-a de encontro a seu corpo.

- Mais cedo vamos acabar nos entregando a esse sentimento – suspirou pesarosa – Nós podemos ser irmãos, Itachi.

- Ninjas são armas, são ferramentas – mordiscava a orelha da parceira sentindo a mesma se encolher perante o toque – E jamais irão para o céu – desceu a gola da blusa dela e passou a morder o alvo pescoço – E sinceramente não me importo de cometer mais um pecado.

Virou-a para si, retirou a máscara do rosto dela e roçou de leve seus lábios. Sentiu que ela estava rendia as suas carícias, seus toques. Primeiro tirou o colete do belo corpo, sentindo a pele dela em contato com a sua, mesmo com as roupas para atrapalhar. Sorriu satisfeito antes de retirar todos os protetores que a cobriam, deixando-a somente com as roupas.

Voltou a beijá-la e com as mãos a trouxe para mais perto, ainda que as mesmas estivessem comportadamente em sua cintura. Mesmo que não dissessem aquela palavra tão significativa sabiam que não era preciso. Seus gestos respondiam por eles. Desceu um pouco suas mãos que foram parar no bumbum. Apertou com vontade arrancando baixos gemidos da morena. Ergueu-a do chão e a mesma entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele para que não perdesse o equilíbrio.

Adorava quando ela estava assim, tão entregue aos seus desejos. Colocou-a sentada na mesa, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Puxou para um beijo que a mesma não negou. Foi descendo para o pescoço sendo atrapalhado pela blusa de gola alta, que fazia parte do uniforme ANBU. Mordiscou a orelha enquanto descia a luva calmamente. Puxou um a um cada dedo até se livrar completamente da mesma.

Começou beijando a ponta de cada dedo e subia pelo braço, distribuindo beijos pelo mesmo. Fez o mesmo no outro braço. Se antes a morena tinha alguma dúvida, agora não possuía mais. O shinobi* afastou-se momentaneamente dela para que pudesse retirar as botas que ela usava. Ficou-a admirando assim, um pouco afastado. Finalmente realizaria seu desejo, de torná-la sua. Voltou a se aproximar e a trouxe para mais perto, puxando-a pela nuca.

A morena entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor dela, impedindo-o que se afastasse novamente. Não que ele quisesse, é claro. Ela também tirou as luvas do parceiro com menos calma que ele.

- Posso continuar? – murmurou perto do pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar mais uma vez.

- Iria parar se eu dissesse que não? – sorriu com o canto dos lábios, o típico sorriso Uchiha.

O moreno não perdeu tempo e retirou a blusa do corpo da garota. Para sua frustração, ela ainda tinha faixas encobrindo os seios. Persistente, ele retirou as faixas cuidadosamente, enrolando-as durante o processo. Céus, ele se admirava como não tinha perdido o controle ainda.

Com as pontas dos dedos traçou o contorno dos seus lábios, passando pelo pescoço, ombros, até chegar aos seus seios e começar a acariciá-los, deixando-os intumescidos ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca fazia o mesmo trajeto, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Ao chegar ao seu alvo, o moreno sugava e mordiscava o mesmo.

A kunoichi deixou um gemido escapar e jogou a cabeça para trás, em puro êxtase. Para alguém inexperiente, ele até fazia aquilo muito bem. Ela cravou as unhas nos ombros do parceiro quando o mesmo concentrou o chakra na ponta da língua a passou a acariciá-la mais intensamente. Aquilo a levaria a loucura. O ANBU apertou firmes as coxas, fazendo a morena tornar a suspirar.

Ela ergueu os quadris para que Itachi pudesse retirar sua calça, deixando-a só de calcinha. Ele sorriu e a olhou com os olhos brilhando de malícia, ao que ela aproveitou a distração e retirou a blusa com gola alta do shinobi. Com as pontas dos dedos, percorreu cada músculo trabalhado de seu peitoral. Realmente, o moreno era gostoso demais.

- Vai ficar só dedilhando pelos meus músculos bem trabalhados?

Mal ela disse isso as mãos da morena alcançaram seu amiguinho e o apertou, o que fez o moreno suspirar. Porém ela não parou só nesse ponto. Suas delicadas mãos desceram as calças dele até alcançar seu amiguinho e começar o frenético movimento. O shinobi estava nas nuvens, contudo não poderia a deixar continuar. Quando gozasse queria estar dentro dela.

Puxou-a para perto e a tocou por cima da calcinha. Estava levemente úmida, fazendo sorrir antes de começar a acariciar seu clitóris, agora por baixo da peça. Sentiu-a estremecer, ainda mais quando o mesmo deixou o chakra circular pela ponta dos dedos, fazendo a morena ter seu primeiro orgasmo.

Para o Uchiha era bom saber que ele a satisfazia daquela maneira. Terminou de tirar todas as peças e a deitou na mesa. Não era o lugar mais confortável, mas aquilo não importava por hora. Deitou-se por cima dela e encaixou os corpos. Penetrou-a devagar, sentindo a barreira da virgindade dela. Voltou a beijá-la, abafando os gemidos.

Para a kunoichi era um misto de dor e prazer. Muito mais prazer que dor. O moreno acelerava os movimentos dentro dela e a mesma arranhava as costas dele devido ao prazer provocado. Era inevitável resistir ao desejo e luxúria que tomava conta de ambos. Tudo que poderiam fazer no momento era continuar com o ato prazeroso e torcer para que ninguém os flagrasse naquela situação constrangedora.

O ANBU aumentava as estocadas, alojando-se cada vez mais dentro dela. Sentir o shinobi dentro de si era algo indescritível, nunca imaginou que fazer aquilo com seu taichou fosse tão bom, nem que sentiria tanto prazer. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que não queria que aquilo terminasse.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, a Uchiha sabia que estava chegando ao limite. Sentia seus músculos internos se contraírem ao redor do membro do parceiro. A última estocada, mais forte e intensa, fez ambos chegarem ao ápice e alcançarem o orgasmo. Seus corpos estavam incrivelmente relaxados em cima daquela mesa e as respirações descompassadas.

Com as costas das mãos, o moreno acariciava as bochechas da pequena abaixo de si. Finalmente sentia completo como nunca imaginou que sentiria. Perto dela sua vida parecia ter um sentido. Nunca imaginou que encontraria o amor nos braços daquela garota frágil e delicada que hoje tinha se tornado bela e perigosa.

Por mais que parecesse a coisa errada, ele tinha certeza que havia feito à coisa certa. Afinal, amar não poderia ser um pecado ou poderia?

**Owari***


End file.
